


Strange Love

by darkrose



Series: Mad World [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitute, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Magic, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran invites Anders and Nathaniel over for an evening of fun and games, with Alistair as the main attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Mad World AU some time after the end of Awakening. Alistair is Arl of Amaranthine and Commander of the Grey. Thanks to Shimmy for the Spanish help, Elysium and Scarylady for the cheerleading, and as always, to Telesilla for the handholding.

_But when you think I've had enough_  
From your sea of love  
I'll take more than another river full  
And I'll make it all worthwhile  
I'll make your heart smile

"Strangelove," Depeche Mode

~ o ~

"You're nervous," Zevran pointed out. I looked up at him and snorted.

"Congratulations on your firm grasp of the obvious."

"'Congratulations on your firm grasp of the obvious...?'" He was smiling, but there was an edge to his voice, the one that always made me shiver.

"Congratulations on your firm grasp of the obvious, _Master_ ," I corrected myself.

Zevran's smile widened. "Much better." He went silent then, carding his fingers through my hair. It felt good, but it did nothing to quash the butterflies in my stomach.

"If I had to guess," Zevran said after a few moments, "I would think that you are worried about what will happen after this evening, that if things happen as we plan, that your Wardens will no longer respect your authority over them. Is that it?"

I squirmed. "Sort of." I was afraid that Nathaniel's fear of turning into his father would resurface, setting back the halting progress of our friendship, and that Anders would no longer feel comfortable enough to tease and flirt with me. I remembered how awkward things had been at various points between Zev, Daina and me, and I didn't want a repeat of that.

Warm fingers cupped my chin. "That's not all, is it, _mi querido_? You are afraid that you will forget who you are."

The problem with Zevran was that he knew me way too well. "Well... yes. I thought after Duncan conscripted me, I could, you know, put all of _that_ behind me. But that's not what happened, is it? I ended up using the skills I'd learned to battle the Blight. Not the ones you'd think, either. Well, _you_ might; you understand, but...." I'd used my Templar skills to fight darkspawn, and the things I'd learned as a whore to make sure the Landsmeet went our way, and through it all, I was a Grey Warden. Trying to separate one from the other was like trying to pull apart a caramel with your fingers: messy and sticky and rather pointless in the end.

Out of habit, I licked the tip of Zevran's thumb as he ran it over my lips. He chuckled. "I know you're aware that it's not that simple--no, Alistair, look at me." His expression was serious, without a trace of the smirk that he usually wore when we played this game.

"You are the Commander of the Grey and the Bastard Prince, templar and whore, just as I am an elf and an Antivan and the son of a whore and an assassin. We can't stop being any of those any more than we can erase the past, so our only choice is to learn to live with the contradictions."

I sighed. "I know; I know." And I did; it was just that once in a while, it would have been nice for my life to be simpler.

"If you do not want this, _mi querido_ , then you have only to say the word, and I will ask our two attractive friends to leave once they have arrived." He settled back in his chair again, watching me.

I was half-tempted to change my mind, to tell Zevran to unlock the chain around my neck, and go off to sleep with him. But I'd spent an awful lot of nights with my hand on my cock picturing myself sandwiched between my two fellow Wardens, and it seemed rather a shame to back out now that I had the chance. Besides, Zev had been so pleased with himself for convincing Anders and Nathaniel to join us; I didn't want him to be disappointed.

"I'll be fine," I told him, "Just...a little nervous, like you said."

Zevran grinned at me. "In that case, _mi esclavo bonito_ , I think you need something else to concentrate on." He propped his feet up on the footstool and examined his boots.

"Hmm...this one looks a bit smudged. Perhaps you should take care of that."

Zevran's boots, like everything else he wore, were immaculate as always. I bent over and swiped my tongue over the smooth leather. The scent and taste of it alone were enough to make my cock twitch--or would have been, if it weren't for that fiendish _thing_ he had placed on me that kept me from getting fully hard, or even thinking about release.

Despite the constriction--or more likely because of it--I quickly stopped thinking about anything other than my mouth on Zevran's boots. The reports from Eddlebrek on the harvest quota shortfalls, the revised (upward, of course) cost estimates on rebuilding Amaranthine City, the political wrangling in Denerim....The only important thing was here and now, and doing what my _patrón_ asked of me.

I was so engrossed in my task that I didn't even notice we were no longer alone until I heard Anders gasp and mutter, "Maker's balls!" Zevran tugged gently on my collar, the signal for me to stop, and handed me a cup of water. I drank, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Welcome, my friends; please, sit. And Alistair, over here." I scooted around on my knees until my back was pressed against Zevran's chair.

"Um... are we sure about this?" Anders asked, sounding unsure of himself, which was unusual enough that I could feel my face getting hot. What had I been thinking?

Zev yanked on my collar, forcing me to lift my head to avoid choking. "Are you ashamed to belong to me, _mi puto guapo_?" he whispered, his breath hot on my ear. I shook my head very slightly, which was about all I could manage. "Then why do you hang your head? Let them see your face."

I looked up, forcing myself to meet their eyes in turn. Nathaniel was frowning, like I was a trap he needed to figure out how to disarm. Anders' face was bright red, and for the first time since I'd stumbled across him roasting darkspawn, he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Anders asked. Even facing away from him, I knew Zevran was smiling at that.

"It is not so much what _I_ want as much as what my lovely whore wants, yes?" As usual when we assumed these roles, Zevran's accent was more pronounced than usual; I wondered if Nathaniel and Anders had noticed.

Nathaniel's frown deepened. "Why do you call him a whore? He left that behind a long time ago."

Zevran laughed. "I would be the last to use that term as an insult, my friend; it is simply a part of this game that we play. When I call Alistair my whore, or my slave, it reminds him--reminds us both, that within this room, he is neither Commander nor Arl, and he can set aside the burdens of leadership. Here, his only concern is pleasure, mine and his."

It was a nice speech, even if I had heard it several times. For all that he chided me for fretting, Zevran worried just as much as I did. He was always careful with me, sometimes more so than I'd like, as if he was afraid I'd change my mind about our entire arrangement. I bumped my head against his hand like a cat in an attempt to reassure him. Zev chuckled and stroked my hair.

"You were about to tell us more...?" Anders prodded.

"Ah, yes. What _mi puto_ desires is to be taken by two men at once." He held up a hand before Anders could reply. "Let me be more specific: my slave is a greedy slut who wants two cocks up his _culo_ \--his ass--at the same time."

Anders and Nathaniel stared, wide-eyed. Finally Anders cleared his throat and said, "Not to brag or anything, but... neither of us is exactly what you'd call _small_.... Is that even possible? I mean...."

Zevran laughed, and I couldn't hold back a grin. "My dear Anders," he said, "I have recently had my entire hand inside my slave's lovely ass, and his only reaction was to beg for more." He raised said hand and slowly folded his long, elegant fingers into a fist.

Nathaniel was looking at me and frowning again. "And this really is what you want?"

I deliberately turned my head and waited for Zevran to nod permission before I spoke. "I've done it--well, had it done to me--before, and I enjoyed it." _A bit of an understatement, there._ "I wanted to see how it felt with someone I actually _liked_."

"I suppose that makes sense," Anders said, but all of my attention was on Nathaniel. I knew what he was going to ask before he opened his mouth.

"I never did this with your father, Nathaniel," I told him. "And.... _you're not him,_ okay? If you were anything like him, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You are both here because Alistair trusts you." Zevran said, stroking my collar with one finger. "I do not, but that is only because the list of people I trust is extremely short. However, I do trust that you will not deliberately harm him, and I trust that you both understand that nothing that has passed here will be spoken of outside these walls. Outside of this room, Alistair Theirin is the Commander of the Grey and Arl of Amaranthine, is that clear?"

Anders looked at Nathaniel. I'd never quite been able to figure out how the two of them worked, but at the moment, I could tell that the decision was in Nathaniel's hands.

At last he nodded. "All right. I'm--we're in. What now?"

"Excellent!" Zevran rubbed his hands together. "Let's see... perhaps we should start things off with a little demonstration." He ran his thumb over the curve of my ear, making me shiver. "I shall let you choose, _mi puto_. Who will have the pleasure of your lovely mouth first: Anders, or Nathaniel?"

It wasn't that difficult. I'd been itching to get under Anders' robes... well, maybe not quite since I met him, what with the clearing darkspawn out of the Vigil thing, but it hadn't taken long after that for me to notice how attractive he was. I crawled in his direction; while I'd never be as slinky as some of the boys at the Pearl, I managed pretty well.

Anders sat on the edge of the bed. Nathaniel stretched out beside him and watched intently as I pushed Anders' robes up past his knees. I wasn't surprised to see that he didn't bother with smallclothes.

His cock was a bit like Zev's, long and just big enough for me to get my hand around without too much trouble. I pushed his foreskin back until only the head was exposed and licked the drop of clear fluid from the tip.

"Maker's hairy balls," Anders muttered. I used my lips and tongue, taking him in a bit at a time. Finally Zevran smacked the back of my head.

"Enough teasing, slave," he snapped, "Stop playing and suck him."

I backed off and inhaled. Then I took him in my mouth until I could feel the head of his cock against the back of my throat. I cupped his balls in one hand and stroked them with my fingertips. Anders made an incoherent noise that suggested I was going in the right direction.

"You're being too gentle," Zevran chided. "He won't thank you for it. Here--" I felt him positioning Anders' hands, one on the back of my head and one on the side. "Better leverage that way, so you can fuck his lovely mouth as hard as you like."

Anders still seemed a little hesitant, but Zevran was uncannily perceptive, and he knew exactly which tune to play to get Anders dancing his measure.

"How does it feel? I know he's not _quite_ a templar, but all the same... having him on his knees and at your mercy must be rather refreshing."

"You know...." Anders paused, as if the thought was occurring to him for the first time. "... I rather like it." His fingers tightened in my hair. "Nice to have a templar being _useful_ for a change."

I glanced up, just long enough to see a wicked glint in Anders' brown eyes. I was so intent on his face and on his cock in my mouth that I didn't notice him gathering magical energy until his fingers found one of my nipples and he released the spell.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I... didn't scream, exactly, but I did make a loud, high-pitched noise. It was only a tiny spark, hardly a full-fledged lightning bolt, but I wasn't expecting it. Nor had I expected the way it seemed to go straight to my cock, which was somewhat problematic under the circumstances. I didn't have much time to think about it, because Anders frowned and I realized that I'd just screwed up.

"I don't remember telling him to stop. Did I say anything like that, Nate?"

"Not that I recall." I'd always thought Nathaniel had a sexy voice, and right at the moment, it was sending tingles down my spine almost as strongly as Anders' spell had.

Another hand in my hair, and Zevran yanked my head back so I could see him scowling down at me. "I heard nothing," he said coldly. "I think that my whore needs to be reminded of his job." He bent down and pulled at the straps around my cock until they were painfully tight.

"What in Andraste's name is that?" Nathaniel asked.

"This? Simply a little toy I brought from home." Zevran ran a fingernail over my shaft; if I'd have been able to come right then and there, I would have. "It is called _las puertas del infierno_ \--or as you would say, 'the Gates of Hell.' It constrains _mi esclavo_ so that he cannot achieve release, and end our little game too soon."

Anders was leaning close to get a better look at the device. He sat back and shook his head. "That's _vicious_. Where can we get one?" Nathaniel made a choked sounding noise, and Anders laughed.

"I didn't say which of us it was for, O Broody One." I filed that bit of information away for future reference. "That's for later, though. Zev, can you have him...?"

I wasn't about to wait for Zevran to order me back to work. I scooted forward and got my mouth back on Anders' prick. This time I wasn't quite as surprised when I felt the small jolt at my other nipple, but it did make my own cock strain against the bindings.

When I felt Anders' cock twitch and heard him give a low moan, I started to pull back, but that wasn't what he had in mind. He pressed a hand to my head, holding me in place, and a second later I felt him pulse against the back of my throat and tasted the familiar bitter-salt flavor on my tongue.

"Mmm... you weren't exaggerating about his talents," Anders said. Zevran chuckled, and bent down to nuzzle the top of my head as I licked my lips, making sure I'd gotten it all.

"He is quite skilled, it's true." It seemed ridiculous that hearing such praise from the man who'd once tried to kill me would give me such a warm, happy feeling, but I'd stopped trying to figure it out a long time ago.

"I think that it's time for you to attend to Nathaniel, _querido_ ," Zevran said. Anders laughed, and held up a hand.

"By all means, but it won't take as much time as you'd think." He pulled a small vial from somewhere in his robes, uncapped it and downed the contents in a single swallow. Even Zev, normally unflappable when it came to sexual matters, raised an eyebrow.

Anders reached down and stroked himself lazily. His cock was already starting to get hard again. "One of the few truly useful things I learned to brew in the Tower," he explained, "I'll be ready to go again in no time."

Zevran nodded thoughtfully. "I can see where that would be quite beneficial."

"I can't use it," Nathaniel grumbled. "Anything with blood lotus in it gives me headaches."

"Then my whore will have to be careful," Zev said. He kissed me once, hard, before slapping my ass equally firmly. I glanced up at him, then at Nathaniel, letting my gaze travel down his body.

Zevran and I knew each other well enough that we rarely had to speak in battle; this wasn't that different. He immediately knew what I was asking.

"Nathaniel, _mi amigo_ , if you would be so good as to turn over onto your stomach, and perhaps move up a bit... yes, that's perfect." As soon as Nathaniel was settled, I climbed up onto the bed and positioned myself between his legs. I bent down and licked down his spine, starting at the back of his neck and stopping just above the tantalizing curve of his ass.

Then I eased his cheeks apart and pressed my tongue inside him.

Nathaniel gave a startled gasp. He tensed up, and it seemed like he was going to squirm away, but I grasped his hips to hold him still. He gradually relaxed as I licked at him; before too long he was making pleased-sounding noises and grinding against the bed.

"Dirty slut," Zev hissed in my ear. The taunting warmed me almost as much as his earlier praise had, though in a different way.

"Enough," Nathaniel finally said, his voice hoarse.

"If you are both ready...?" Nathaniel and Anders both agreed they were, and Zevran tugged on my collar to get me to my feet.

"Now then, Nathaniel, might I trouble you to roll over again, and... oh." Zevran's mouth curved into a wicked smile. "This might be a challenge, even for a cock-hungry whore like you."

He wasn't kidding. The Maker had clearly been generous with Nathaniel; his prick was almost as long as my own, and thicker. Getting that monster and Anders' both in my ass at once was going to be an interesting endeavor.

"Hmmm... the logistics should not actually be that difficult," Zevran murmured. "If Nathaniel stays on his back, but scoot forward... yes, perfect. Alistair can ride you in this position, and Anders can stand behind him and fuck him as well."

Nathaniel sat up, frowning again. "Doesn't he need to... you know, get ready, or something?"

Zevran grinned. "Show them, _mi puto_ ," he commanded. My face was burning and I was probably the color of a beet as I bent over and spread myself so they could see my hole, slick and shining with oil.

"He prepared himself as soon as I told him we were expecting company this evening; a common whore's trick," Zevran explained. Something in his tone made me look up to see his mouth twisted in a wry smile. Even now, there were things Zev and I didn't discuss. His childhood was one of them.

A hard slap on my ass jarred me out of my contemplation. Zevran jerked his head toward the bed. "You're keeping our guests waiting, _mi esclavo_ ," he chided me. I bowed my head, accepting his reprimand, and quickly climbed back onto the bed and positioned myself over Nathaniel's big, hard cock. I took a deep breath, and slowly began to lower myself onto him.

I kept my eyes on Zevran, who'd moved to the other side of the bed to watch from a better angle. He gave me one of his rare smiles, the one that actually made it to his eyes. That prompted me to concentrate, arch my back, and shift my hips until Nathaniel's cock was fully inside me. I was going to be dreadfully sore in the morning, but it was worth it to see Zev smile at me like that.

Nathaniel put a hand on my waist to steady me; it wasn't really necessary, but I appreciated the gesture. I sat there for a few seconds while my body adjusted before I started to move. The stretch was starting to feel good. It got even better when it hit me that I was _safe_ , that I didn't have to worry about whether or not I was responding in the way the client wanted, or making sure I didn't get so into it that I couldn't yell for the guards if things went pear-shaped. All I had to do--my only job--was to enjoy myself, and let my lover see it.

I closed my eyes, let my head fall back and fucked myself on Nathaniel's cock. I moaned like the whore that I had been--and still was--not caring if they heard me in the Great Hall.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, _cariño_?" Zevran whispered. He kissed the back of my neck just above my collar. "I don't think I will ever grow tired of watching you like this."

He stepped aside and let Anders take his place behind me. "Go slowly," Zevran advised him. We are in no hurry, after all."

"Speak for yourself," Nathaniel muttered. Unlike Anders, he hadn't come yet this evening, and having his cock inside me was proving a challenge to his self-restraint.

I heard Anders chuckle. "Patience. Zev's right; there's no need to rush." He slid his arms around my waist and squeezed. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I took a deep breath and held very still as he positioned the head of his cock at my entrance. Slowly he pressed in, and I hissed a little, because it _hurt_.

"Stop," Zevran said sharply, but Anders was a couple of steps ahead of him.

"Don't move, and try not to smite me, okay?" he told me. There was the faint tingle of magic, and then something slick and warm filling my ass.

"Grease spells are quite useful in a variety of situations," Anders whispered. "Now... let's try this again."

With the additional lubrication, he went in much more easily, and the stretch was a pleasant burn, just the right side of painful. His fingers dug into my hips and his breath came faster, in harsh gasps until I could feel his balls pressing against me.

"Alistair."

I looked up. Zevran had pulled a chair up close to the bed; at some point he'd gotten undressed and he sprawled in the chair with his legs spread and one hand lazily working his cock. His eyes gleamed golden in the firelight, focused on me with an intensity that would have been quite creepy coming from anyone else.

 _"Mi puto amado,"_ he said softly, and it was my turn to stare, because that was way too close to being one of those Things We Didn't Talk About.

Then Anders started to move, and so did Nathaniel, and I couldn't concentrate on anything else. It was a little awkward and not altogether comfortable and sweet holy _Maker_ but it was incredible. I felt like some spell had turned me into glass, and I was on the verge of shattering from the overwhelming sensation. Anders added to the heady brew by pinching my nipples again, only this time his fingers were icy cold.

"You sodding _bastard_!" I yelled, and then everyone laughed, including me, the most recognizable bastard in Ferelden at the moment.

"If he has breath to speak, I think you need to fuck him harder, my friends," Zevran said, and Nathaniel actually smiled.

"I think we can do that." He looked over my head at Anders. "Shall we...?"

They weren't perfectly in sync, but it didn't really matter, not when I could feel them sliding against each other inside of me. Finally, when I was sure I was going to have to beg them to stop because it was too much, Nathaniel gave a harsh, guttural moan and Anders shuddered, groaning as they climaxed within seconds of each other.

"Andraste's flaming cunt...that was...." To my surprise, Anders pressed a kiss to the back of my head before moving out of the way to let me clamber off Nathaniel and collapse on the bed; I curled up on my side because my cock was hard enough that I'd have poked a hole in the mattress if I'd tried to lay on my stomach.

"What, do you think you're done for the night?" Zevran got to his feet and looked down at me; then he shoved me onto my back so he could run a fingernail over the exposed skin of my cock. I whimpered and arched up, eager for his touch.

He reached down and slapped me. Most of the force was in his fingers, so it stung like hell, but there wouldn't be any marks on my face tomorrow to raise awkward questions. Zevran was thoughtful like that.

I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me, and I wondered whether one of my Wardens thought Zevran had crossed a line. I wasn't about to turn and look, though, because Zevran's mouth was twisted into an especially nasty smirk.

"Filthy whore," he sneered. "Lying there with two men's seed dripping out of your ass, and yet you still want more." He slapped me again, making my face burn even hotter.

"Is this what you want?" he demanded, stroking his cock a few times with his other hand. I nodded.

Zevran wasn't having any of it; he slapped me a third time. "Then beg for it."

_Damn him._

When I was at the Pearl, I'd had clients who enjoyed making Maric's son grovel. I'd found it much harder to beg to be fucked or hurt than actually... you know, being fucked or hurt. For some reason, I just couldn't get the words out. Idiot that I am, I'd told Zev this, and since then he'd taken every opportunity to push me. Sure, I could always tell him to stop, but he'd thrown down the gauntlet, and there was no way I was going to let his challenge go unanswered.

"You can do this, _querido_ ," he said, his expression softening ever so slightly. "I know you can say what you want. For me."

_Damn him to the darkest depths of the Fade._

The answer hit me like one of Anders' lightning bolts. I got to my knees as gracefully as I could and looked up at Zevran.

"Please, Master--your slave begs you to fuck him. I'm yours to use however you wish," I said in careful Antivan.

I got to enjoy the unusual feeling of having surprised Zev. Foreign languages aren't my strong suit, but even I can pick up a few things here and there given enough time.

"On your back," Zevran ordered, and I obeyed.

You'd think that after being had by two men at once, I'd barely notice Zevran fucking me. You'd be wrong. Zev may not have been a professional in the strict sense of the word, but he believed that anything worth doing was worth doing well, including sex. He shoved into me and started pounding into me mercilessly, somehow managing to hit just the right spot with every thrust. All the while, he talked, murmuring in Antivan, so fast that I only caught about every fifth word. That was enough.

"I think you've more than earned your reward, _mi corazón,_ he said at last. " _Correte para mi._ " With deft fingers, he quickly undid the ties on the _puertas_. I felt him pulse inside me, then I was arching off the bed and crying out for Zevran, Andraste, and the Maker as I finally got my own long-delayed release.

I only vaguely remember hearing Zevran say something quietly, much later, and Anders laughing before the door closed. Zev got us both cleaned up and he got in bed, spooning up with his back against my chest. I always teased him about that, and he always replied that there was nothing sentimental about it: Amaranthine was cold and the Vigil was damp and drafty, and I was warm.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"I should be thanking you, _cariño_. That was truly amazing."

"Mmm... so when can we do it again?"

He chuckled. "Slut."

"Like that's news."

I was almost asleep when he reached up to take my collar off; I grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it," I said.

Zevran turned around to look at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I told him. In the morning, I'd be back in the Warden-Commander's armor, trying to deal with fractious nobles, bandits and other assorted troublemakers, leftover darkspawn, and all of the other lovely things that came with my very own arling. But I still had a few hours left to just be the assassin's whore, and I was going to enjoy it while I could.

**Author's Note:**

> I really did want to write this in order, but this bunny wouldn't let me go. As usual, it was supposed to be a PWP, and then Alistair went and got all thinky on me, as he so often does. I'm being deliberately vague on time, because I'm not sure where exactly it slots in, but figure roughly 1-2 years after the siege of the Vigil. Alistair chose to upgrade the Keep and save Amaranthine. Zevran went to Antiva for several months, and has returned and is living fairly openly as Alistair's lover. The title pretty much sums up their relationship at this point.


End file.
